Love in Palace
by tomatocherry
Summary: "kau fikirkan,siapa saja yang akan di undang ke pentas seni di Istana"/"Hn"/"baiklah...aku ajkan jadi jaminan hutang Tou-san"/"Nee-san!" kisah cinta seorang pangeran dan seorang gadis yang bekerja menjadi pelayan,sebagai jaminan hutang sang Tou-san.


**Palacea **

Pairing: Sasuke&Sakura

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC,TYPO,DSB nya.

An Meiji's Story about SasuSaku

Ichi: meet the prince and find the first Trouble!

Lagipula,apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Menangis? Itu sudah biasa atau aku harus menyalahkan Kami-sama karena takdirku. Tidak mungkin! Itu sama saja ke neraka! Sejujurnya aku lelah dibilang anak buangan,padahal kaa-san dan tou-san sama sekali tidak pernah membuangku. Mereka menyayangiku,mereka bilang…orang orang iri,karena orang tua mereka tidak sama seperti Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

"Kaa-chan,Sakura pergi dulu ya!" kata Sakura pada Kaa-san nya.

"hati hati Saku"

Sakura pun pergi ke hutan untuk mencari obat obatan herbal,lalu ia menjual nya kepada toko toko obat herbal yang berada di kota. Ia mencari Ginseng,Jahe,Teh Hitam,dan beberapa Akar pohon Akasia yang katanya baik untuk kesehatan. Lagipula,ia tidak mau merepotkan orang tuanya. Keadaan mereka pun tidak cukup berada seperti keluarga lain nya.

Sesampainya di hutan ia mulai mencari obat obatan tadi.

"aah…kebetulan Gingseng liar sekarang sedang panen besar kan? Yosh! Kita ambil ginsengnya" sesampainya dekat tumbuhan Ginseng liar,ia pun memetik beberapa buah.

"hmm…lalu apalagi ya? Ginseng sudah,Jahe sudah,Teh Hitam sudah,Akar pohon Akasia sudah. Yasudah ayo kita jual obat obatan nya" dia memakan waktu 1 jam berada dihutan untuk mencari obat obatan tersebut.

.

.

Sesampainya di Toko Obat

_**Wu Herbal Store**_

Ia pun mendatangi toko obat Wu,disitulah ia menjual obat herbal nya.

'_Klenteng' _bel toko berbunyi

"Ohayou,TenTen-san…aku membawa beberapa obat herbal untuk dijual"

"ah..Ni Hao Sakura,kau bawa apa saja?"

"ne..aku membawa beberapa Ginseng liar,Jahe,Teh Hitam,dan beberapa buah akar pohon Akasia. Kira kira bisa dihargai berapa TenTen-san?"

"coba kulihat dulu~" ia pun melihat barang yang dibawa Sakura.

"kebetulan sekali,obat obat yang kau bawa stok nya sedang kosong. Hmm…totalnya 20 yen ya? Kau setuju?"

*ceritanya 20 yen itu disini= 20.000 Rp*

"ah…baiklah,aku setuju. Ne,aku sekarang dapat giliran menjaga kasir kan?"

"hmm.." TenTen menganggukan kepalanya.

Sakura pun berjaga di kasir,tak terasa waktu pun berlalu. Ia pulang kerumah.

"PERHATIAN PERHATIAN! HARAP SELURUH WARGA MENUNDUK! PANGERAN AKAN DATANG UNTUK BERKUNJUNG!" ujar salah seorang pengawal dengan rambut mangkok.

Kereta kerajaan Uchiha pun melewati perkotaan,termasuk melewati Wu Herbal Store. Para Warga pun tunduk menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghormati pangeran kecuali Sakura,ia belum menundukkan wajahnya karena melihat setetes salju yang mulai berjatuhan.

Ketika sampai di deretan dimana Sakura berada,pangeran atau Uchiha Sasuke kaget kenapa ada rakyat tidak menundukkan kepalanya. Seolah tersadar Sakura langsung segera menundukan kepalanya. Tapi Mata Onyx pangeran sempat bertemu dengan mata Green Emerald milik Sakura.

_Hn. Baguslah,ia segera tunduk. Kukira ia seorang bangsawan karena wajah nya,tapi mana ada seorang bangsawan memakai Kimono lusuh seperti itu? _Batin Sasuke.

_Apa itu pangeran? Aku baru melihatnya secara langsung. Entah kenapa,hatiku terasa hangat sekali saat bertemu matanya. Apa aku jatuh cinta? Hei! Ingat siapa kau Sakura! Dia seorang pangeran kau hanya seorang rakyat biasa!_ Batin Sakura.

Mereka tidak tahu,bahwa pandangan mereka yang pertama tadi akan berlanjut menjadi pandangan ke tiga dan seterusnya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima"

"okaerinasai,Saku"

Sakura langsung buru buru masuk ke kamarnya,memikirkan hal tadi siang. Memikirkan begitu indahnya mata Onyx sang pangeran. Tapi sang pemilik Green Emerald itu tahu,bahwa sang pangeran tidak akan bisa menjadi milik nya. Mustahil

Hal yang sama juga dialami oleh Sasuke,ia memikirkan kenapa begitu beraninya gadis itu. Tak terasa mata Emerald itu membawa ketenangan dalam hatinya,membuat hidupnya lebih berarti dan damai.

Tiba tiba pintu diketuk,membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

'**Tok Tok'**

"Oujo-sama,anda dipanggil oleh O-Sama" kata seorang pelayan berambut abu abu dan berkacamata.

"Hn. Kau boleh keluar Kabuto"

"Haik"

Sasuke pun tiba didepan pintu kamar ayahnya,ia mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut

'**Tok Tok'**

"masuklah Sasuke" kata Fugaku Uchiha yaitu ayah Sasuke.

"ada apa,Tou-sama memanggilku?"

"begini,keluarga kerajaan akan mengadakan pentas seni yang akan digelar di Aula Istana. Jadi kuminta kau,untuk memikirkan tamu siapa saja yang akan diundang oleh Pihak Istana"

"haik,Tou-sama"

'_haah…berarti aka nada pesta hn? Kukira aku harus segera mencari tenpat mengungsi' _batin Sasuke.

Setelah sekitar satu jam ia mengurung diri dikamar,untuk memikirkan siapa saja yang akan ia undang. Akhirnya,ia pergi keruangan sang ayah.

"beri tahu,kalau aku datang berkunjung" kata Sasuke pada seorang pelayan yang berjaga didepan pintu kamar Raja.

"haik,Ojou-sama"

"yang mulia,Ojou-sama…datang berkunjung"

"Hn,suruh ia masuk Gai-san"

"haik"

.

.

.

.

"tou-sama,ini adalah daftar siapa saja yang akan diundang dalam pentas seni malam ini"

Fugaku pun membuka gulungan perkamen tersebut,ia membaca daftar nama siapa yang telah putra bungsu nya sertakan.

1. Keluarga Besar Hyuuga.

2. Keluarga Besar Namikaze.

3. Keluarga Besar Inuzuka.

4. Keluarga Besar Hoshigaki dan Hozuki.

5. Keluarga Besar Senju.

6. Keluarga Besar Shimura.

7. Keluarga Besar Yamanaka.

"Hn,baiklah…hanya 7 keluarga besar Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Sasuke pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan sang Tou-san.

Sakura pun sampai dirumah,ia mendapati ibu dan adiknya tengah memakan bubur labu yang masih hangat. Yaah,kemarin ia baru saja membeli labu segar untuk dimakan.

"Kaa-san,Tou-san belum pulang?" tanya Sakura pada sang ibu.

"belum sayang,kamu lapar kan? Sekarang…makanlah bubur ini,masih hangat"

"ah…baiklah"

"ini…aku yang buat loh Nee-san,hehe" ujar Tayuya sang adik.

"hehe…enak loh Imouto-chan"

Tapi tiba tiba,pintu didobrak oleh seseorang.

"APA ADA YANG BERNAMA KIZASHI HARUNO DISINI?"

"ka..kami,keluarga nya ada apa?"  
"KAU TAHU? SUAMI MU ITU BERHUTANG SEBESAR 200.000 RYO KEPADA KERAJAAN! IA MEMINJAM UANG TERSEBUT,DAN SAMPAI SAAT INI BELUM DIKEMBALIKAN! KEMANA DIA?!" ternyata orang yang mendobrak pintu tadi adalah utusan kerajaan.

Mereka bertiga bergelut,dengan fikiran mereka masing masing. Hingga akhirnya,Sakura berkata.

"anno! Izinkan aku menjadi pelayan di Istana sampai hutang Tou-san lunas,aku akan menjadikan diriku sendiri jaminan!" ujar Sakura tegas.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak sang Kaa-san panik.

"Onee-san!" jerit Tayuya.

Mendadak sang Kaa-san atau Mebuki pingsan,kehilangan kesadaran nya. Karena hutang sang suami yang begitu melilit dengan jumlah yang sangat besar dan keputusan puteri sulung nya,yaitu menjadi menjadi Jaminan dari hutang tersebut!.

*~ToBeContinued*~

A/N: Ohayou,minna-saan~…kembali lagi nih sama Cherry. Oh ya,aku hiatus lama juga ya? Berminggu minggu loh. :D. maaf,kalau ceritanya gaje,tapi…aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Soal fic Kyuubi no Yokou,pasti aku bakal ngabarin kalian dan Update se ekspres mungkin. Jangan lupa Read and Review yah! Arigatou minna! XD.


End file.
